A Forgotten Memory
by Mimilovesanime
Summary: The attractive player Sasuke Uchiha is trying to find the missing pieces from his old memories but what will happen when he does? Will lemon happen? :) This is RTN version


Hi, so this is my first story ever! No mean reviews please. This story is actually based off a doushinji I've drawn, so it's an original idea and story I guess. Well I'll be making two versions, original traits and road to ninja. And sadly I won't always be able to update cuz even I need privacy from my nosey family! P.S The way the story goes is already planned BUT I will gladly accept any ideas for their dates(that's no spoiler cuz they have to go on some.), also you can give me some ideas on some conflicts. BUT I want them on the 3rd chapter okay. ;) Enjoy!

**I'm Hinata**

**No one's POV **

In a wide, hilly meadow, a young girl that covered most of her face, was standing between two sakura (cherry blossom) trees that met on top of a hill. She was accompanied by a boy wearing an unzipped navy blue hooded sweater, black t-shirt, grey baggy pants, and fully black converse.

Sasuke's POV

"_Who is that?" I said confused and surprised. "It's a girl," I said, shocked for the fact of me actually dreaming about a girl I didn't even know, "But why can't I see her face?" I asked confused. "Or is it I...I," I stuttered. "I don't remember…" Suddenly I got a glimpse of her relaxed lavender eyes…__**BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP! *PANT* *PANT* *PANT* **__'A dream?' "Ugh!" I said frustrated, "God damn it, I forgot to fix the time on my alarm." I looked at the alarm which said '6:00 A.M' then I looked at my phone which said…' 8:00 A.M' I got up and decided to prank a specific someone, so I wore my uniform, got out the door and knocked on my neighbor's door. Then when she opened it I pulled out a red rose and brought it up close to her face, so she could inhale the scent. "Not in the mood Sasuke." she said angrily. "Yeah I can tell because you called me Sasuke instead of "moron"." I said while smiling. This was the only girl in school, probably the whole world, who seems to be immune to me. I mean seriously, whenever I walk by any girl they swoon over me, blush like crazy, or chase me, but some how this girl wouldn't give me the time of day, usually by choice but sometimes I hang around her or walk with her to and from school. Either way I mean we're neighbors so I'm not really following her. I don't know why but when I'm with her I can't help but smile. And the reason this prank will work is because on Sunday, which was yesterday, I told her I needed to discuss something with her._

_*__**FLASH BACK**__*_

_At first she said "You better not be planning on trying to flirt with me like last time, you damn womanizer. And if you even think about doing anything perverted… __**I'M GONNA KICK THAT DAMN ASS OF YOURS INTO HELL!"**__ I could have sworn I've just seen fire behind her, so I decided to joke it off. "Sure I'm the perverted one, said the girl thinking about my ass." I smirked when I saw her face turn into a tomato. "I-I'm going to the bathroom, wait in my room." I saw her speed walking to the restroom, I was sure glad her bladder called her and was able to save me from getting pounded. When I saw her bedroom I quickly searched for her alarm and phone, then I set the time back by two hours. After that, I carelessly laid down on the bed looking through my phone to avoid any suspicion, then I saw her enter and said "Why don't we talk about this another time, how about a date tomorrow and if you skip I'll skip too." I said that with a smirk and watched for tomato head coming back for an encore but sadly no tomato head, she just said, "Well you should keep in mind the fact that I practically wake up earlier than you." She said with a smirk._

_*END OF FLASH BACK*_

_Since I already knew she'd be arguing with me I decided to do something I've never thought I would do. "Hey Hinata, want to walk to school together?" I asked, hoping I wasn't blushing. I could see her surprised expression turn a bit pink, not tomato head but just a tinge of pink on her light skin. "F-fine but no tricks!" She said turning sideways with crossed arms. "Great!" I cheered. I then took ahold of her hand and dragged her down the stairs. Before knocking on her door I placed a brick at the bottom of the stairs for my prank to go as planned. "Ack!" She yelled for being taken by surprised of my actions. "SLOW DOWN!" She shouted. I was running down the steps to make sure she won't be able to see the brick at the end, luckily her eyes were shut. As we got closer to my master piece I reveled the truth about school. "Fine, we'll be late anyway." I said with a smirk. "Huh?" She said with a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?" She commanded more than asking. Without saying anything I let go of her hand, and took a little hop then quickly turned around at the right spot to catch her. Then as she tripped she landed into his embrace, her hands on his chest and her face turning from embarrassed to anger. "Sasuke I said no tricks!" She yelled. "You fell by yourself so actually I didn't pull any tricks." I said. I saw her going into a daze but finally heard her say something. "S-Sasuke…" She stuttered. "Huh" I said confused. "Hinata?" I said with concern in my voice. Then I saw her faint. "Hinata!" I yelled. I then swiftly carried her bridal style up the stairs, into my apartment, then to my bedroom. Then after that I felt her forehead to check if she had a fever, I couldn't really tell since my body temperature seemed a bit warm too, so I grabbed a small hand towel from my bathroom cabinet, dipped it in a bowl of cold water, ringed it, placed it on her warm forehead, and repeated the cycle over and over again for an hour. I noticed that all the water in the bowl had gone warm, so I drained it in the kitchen sink and wrapped some ice in the towel. While heading to my room I heard some noises and quickened my paste. When I opened my door I dropped the bag of ice to floor from joy that Hinata finally woke up. "Hinata you're a-" My joy was interrupted by the sight I had just seen… I then had an extreme nosebleed . "H-Hinata… l-look d-down…" I stuttered while looking at the now bloody carpet. She looked down at herself to see that her skirt was raised and showed her light blue panties. "KYAA!" She yelled as she quickly covered herself. I dragged myself to her in order to tell her to be quiet. Barely standing with my mouth to her ear I told her. "Hinata, be quiet…" Now that I think of it the position we were in kind of looked sexual I guess but I don't know. "S-Sasuke?" She whispered. Before I knew it I had passed out. *DREAM*_

_Young 8 year old Sasuke was running around in the forest playing with his older brother Itachi, until he got lost and found a little girl, with short midnight blue hair, on the forest floor crying. "Hey what's wrong?" He said while running towards her. "Huh?" She said looking up. "What are you doing here?" Asked the curious little Sasuke. "I-it's n-nothing.." She said looking down. "Come on, it has to be something since you're crying." Said Sasuke a little irritated. "I-I'm a-afraid t-that my f-father i-is g-going to d-disown me." She said between sobs. "Why would he do that?!" Exclaimed Sasuke. "B-because my l-little sister h-has been d-doing better a-at sparing t-than me." She answered. "Hmm… I know! My big brother is good at fighting, why don't we ask him if he can help you practice and give you pointers, but why are you sparing anyway?" Said Sasuke. "O-oh, that, i-it's because m-my father i-is the s-sensei of a d-dojo and h-he wants u-us to l-learn self-defense. But h-his expectations s-seem too h-high for m-me." She said. "He seems pretty strict." Sasuke said. "I-I'm sorry i-if I b-bothered you." She said. "Don't worry, what's your name?" Sasuke asked. "H-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga." Hinata said. "Pretty name, it means sunny or sunny place doesn't it? My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said with a smile. Suddenly the dream changed to 5 years later. 13 year old Sasuke was running up the hill to see a young girl _wearing a lavender dress with a purple strap, black tights that stop below the knee, black sandals, and a sunhat, standing between the two sakura trees. "Yo!" Greeted Sasuke. "Huh? Oh there you are Sasuke I was hoping you'd come late." The girl said. "Oh so you'd have an excuse to pound me, tch, no way am I coming late!" Smirked Sasuke. "Uh… Hinata?" Asked Sasuke. "Hm?" Said Hinata. "Here…" Said Sasuke while pulling out a small box from his sweater. "Uh? What's this for?" Asked Hinata. "Don't you remember what day this is?" Said Sasuke sarcastically. "Ummm… SHIT! I forgot that today was the day we met!" Exclaimed Hinata. "So where's my gift?" Smirked Sasuke. "Sorry, I don't really know what I can give you now." Hinata sulked. "Well I'll give you your gift if…" Sasuke leaned closer. "If what?" Hinata asked cautiously. "If you let me do something without having you hitting me."

So what did you guys think? I was too lazy to put them into paragraphs so don't bother trying to tell me that k. Hope it was a good cliffhanger. I hope you understand why the chapter was called "I'm Hinata" and I bet you'll know what the next chapter is gonna be called. And don't worry about me running out of story ideas, I've drawn enough comics or mangas which featured my own characters but I can always change it a bit so yeah. Remember give me your ideas before chapter 3. Oh also the first of this when I started got erased so I had to start over and lastly I'll only update once I have at least 1 positive review k.


End file.
